


Destiny Island Parents

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1-A as parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 5





	Destiny Island Parents

“Riku! Sora!” Ochako called, searching for her son and his best friend. “Boys!”

She spotted Riku talking to an older boy who then held a key- like weapon out for Riku to take. The gesture looked familiar to her. She raced over as Riku let go of it.

“Riku! There you are! I told you and Sora not to run off!” She scolded. She straightened up and smiled at the other boy. “Hello there, I’m Ochako, Riku’s godmother. You are?”

“Uh, I’m Terra?” He said awkwardly.

“Can I ask what that weapon you presented my nephew with was? It looked cool but he is a five year old boy.” She said, scooping her nephew into her arms.

“Well, it’s-” He looked up and made his decision. “It’s called a keyblade. I just figured his heart was strong enough to wield one.” Ochako nodded.

“Awesome! Oh his dads are going to be so overjoyed and fascinated by this.” She smiled. “Oh right! Have you seen my son Sora? He’s four years old, big blue eyes, loves to play in the water, and makes things float?”

“Mommy!” Ochako felt her son collide with her legs.

“Hi there munchkin!” She knelt down and picked him up too. “Sora, this is Terra. Terra? This is Sora.”

“Hi! Do you wanna be my friend? Uncle Katsu is making soba for dinner cause my quirk showeded itself.” Sora asked. “Uncle Katsu makes the bestest soba besides Wakka and Chappu’s Granny Mitsuki and nana Inko.”

“I’ll see if I can come by.”

“Mommy? Momma?” Ochako sat up right at the sound of Sora’s miserable voice.

“Yes Sora?” Tsu asked.

“The pretty light came back. He says Terra’s gone.” Sora’s lip wobbled and Ochako threw the blankets off of herself to go hug her crying son.

“I’m so sorry Sora.” She said, rubbing his little shoulders.

“Is Riku gonna go away like Terra did?” Sora asked through tears. “Uncle Shou said Riku’s like him.” Ochako felt her heart breaking for her little boy.

“No baby. Riku’s not going anywhere. We can even go see him in the morning.” Tsu suggested. “For now you can sleep here with us.”

In that moment, Ochako knew 1-A would have to come together again and train the boys and Selphie.


End file.
